dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Alzoph, the Needle Runner
Alzoph, the Needle Runner is a Plasma Ravager from Helliat-4 that uses rapid fire molten blasts to melt his enemies. Lore The cities of Helliat-4 are often host to Freerun style race-battles, with the combatants running and fighting across the rooftops. Of all the Runners, Alzoph was the best. Alzoph could cross the highest rooftop spires with ease, swinging along between them with a set of home made pitons. He had a great many admierers, and the fame eventually went to his head, leading him to perform greater and greater stunts. Of course, as with many such stories, Alzoph went too far. As he made an atempt to scale Cloud Tower the tallest building in the floating city, a storm unlike one seen in decades hit, throwing Alzoph to the winds. He was blown to one of the lightning islands that floated across the planet, lost forever. Or so his fans thought. The Darkspore soon began their asault on Helliat-4, taking the planet in a matter of days. When the Crogenitors came looking for uninfected beings one of the first they found was the half feral Alzoph. His mind had degenerated as he fought to survive on the small island. Though he was mostly a maniac by now, Crogenitor Felzeth saw what he had been, what he was now, and what he could become. He took the half mad ex-Runner and sculpted "A masterpiece," Alzoph was the first Genetic Weapon that the young Crogenitor had ever created and he put his heart and soul into his work. The "Masterpiece" that Alzoph became was able to throw bolts of super-heated plasma from the reinforced pitons he now had grafted into his body. He had more speed than ever and could run up tall buildings. He hadn't lost any of his battle abilities on the island and the Darkspore on Helliat-4 soon learned to look to the rooftops, fearing the attack of the Needle Runner. Description Alzoph is a tall thin humanoid creature with static-electricity covered crystals all over his body. He has two long climbing pitons fused to his arms, and wears a set of armor. He has one long crystal over his mouth, this often muffles his voice. Abilities Basic Attack: Rapid Blast Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Alzoph fires 3 bolts of plasma from his pitons, each bolt deals '''2-6' Energy damage.'' Unique Ability: Plasma Swipe Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 Alzoph shunts plasma into his pitons,superheating them. He swings at a single target, dealing '''6-9' Physical damage and 10-16 Energy damage. '' Squad Ability: Slag Fetter Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 15 Alzoph shoots a stream of molten matter at the target, immobilizing it for the duration of the Channel. He then Channels for 6 seconds,dealing '''3-9' Energy damage per second. The target is also reduced to 1/2 its normal speed for 10 seconds. '' Modifiers *'Alzoph's Slag Fetter: Target is Shocked instead of slowed.'(Felzeth's Affix) *'Alzoph's Slag Fetter: User's Resist Rating is increased by 25% for the duration of the Channel.'(Kore's Affix) Passive Ability: Feral Might Due to having been stuck on an island for cycles, Alzoph takes advantage of every opertunity do deal damage. Whenever he makes a Critical hit he deals '''4-10' extra Physical damage.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Energize Range: 40 meters/Self Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Target ally gains the Energized buff, gaining a 40% boost to Movement Speed and a 35% boost to Attack Damage. Beta - Webbed Lightning Range: 50 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 10 After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing '''12-30 '''energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. Gamma - Plasma Pounce Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Alzoph covers himself in plasma and rockets to the targeted point, dealing 14-28 Energy damage to all enemies in a 10 meter radius of him. Delta - Lightning Cage Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Channled Power Cost: 15 Alzoph channels for 7 seconds and Traps the target in an energy cage.'' The target is dealt 15-25 Energy damage and is Shocked for 11 seconds. Alzoph also takes 25% less damage during the channel.'' Trivia Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Helliat-4 Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Helliat-4 Category:Moramian Plasma